


Addiction.

by Hulk_Stanner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Addiction To Angel Wing Oil, Demon Deals, Demon Powers, Demon powers as a form of bondage, Double Penetration, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Yeah... it's really more of a Demon deal actually... I think..., sort of...?, uhm... Dean probly makes it sound way worse in his head than it actually is...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Dean becomes inadvertently addicted to the Angels wing oil after an encounter with Gabriel and is jonesing for his next hit. Desperate and not wanting to get found out by Sam, he makes a deal with Crowley and Balthazar.





	Addiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, this is in no way related to my other Spn a/b/o!verse fics beginning with Surprises, however, for anyone reading them, I am currently in the process of writing a second sequel wherein stuff gets explained a lot more and Cas actually gets some page time... (however, I make no promises on how quickly I'll actually get it done due to the dreaded curse of the evil writers block that has been plaguing me for the past two years now on most of the things I'm writing... I'm crossing my fingers it's mostly gone now, so... here's hoping...)  
> In the meantime, have some random Dean/Crowley/Balthazar smut. Enjoy!

_Dean could taste the sweet, honey flavour of smooth warm oil, could feel it sliding over his tongue, down his throat and it was all he could do not to moan aloud, craving more, the sweet enticing scent of it filling his nostrils, soft red feathers twitching pleasantly under his hands..._

Dean woke with a start from his dream, his whole body shaking with need, cock achingly hard and he groaned, putting his head in his hands and wondering how the hell he'd gone got himself into this mess.

It had all started with a semi-random encounter with Gabriel, after Sam had started bugging the two of them to get on better and Dean and the Archangel had somehow ended up fucking against Deans bedroom wall. At some point he had realised the Angel's wings were overly sensitive, and had started nibbling and sucking at the joints while preening his feathers... Dean had copped a mouthful of Gabriel's preening oil while he was about it and was surprised to discover it actually tasted _really_ good; like warm honey, only infinitely better.

Sometime after this encounter (and after a bunch more sex with with the Archangel) Dean had realised he had a problem. Apparently Angel wing-oil was super addictive and, as Dean had no desire for Sam or Cas to find out about this, he was in a bit of a bind.  
Dean hadn't seen Gabriel in over a week and he was starting to get some really annoying and persistent cravings. He knew he should probably just quit while he was ahead but, as far as he could tell, the only side effect of the oil so far was that it was actually making him feel _better_ than usual and less depressed and angry about things. That wasn't actually a bad thing... right?

Dean groaned again and shook his head. "Fuck, Gabriel." He said to the room at large, not really expecting a reply, especially not from the unannounced Demon now standing in front of him.

"Hello Squirrel. Got a wee bit of a problem do we?"

"What the fuck, Crowley!? Get out you damned son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, caught by surprise. He really should expect this by now since Crowley lived with them in the bunker these days, for some reason that Dean couldn't even fathom but really, it was still creepy as hell...

"Oh, well hello to you too. Guess I'll just leave you to sit here and stew in your withdrawal then, hmm? Say hello to your Angel for me when he gets back... hope he can give you what you need, love. Of course, I was going to offer to help you but, with a welcome like that, I can see where I'm not wanted..."

It took Deans brain a second to catch up before... "Wait! What? What did you say?"

"Oh? Interested now are we?" Crowley teased, and Dean swore and asked, annoyed; "What are you on about 'what I need?' And wha'd'ya mean you could help? Help what?" There was no way he was admitting to anything until he was sure the Demon was talking about what he thought he was talking about...

Crowley shifted forward a little, invading Deans personal space and whispered conspiratorially; "I know what it is you need, Squirrel and, as your Angel's not currently here, I know where you can get it, for a price."

Dean thought about this for a second then, damn him to hell (again) asked; "What price? And where?"

"Oh, so I _was_ right. You _are_ desperate... As it so happens, I have an Angel of my own, or did you forget? He'd be willing to share, if the price of right."

 _Dammit! Of course, Balthazar!_  
Crowley and Balthazar had been dating since pretty much right after Gabriel brought him back from the dead. Dean figured it would be Balthazar, of all the Angels Gabriel could've chosen to resurrect. They were both too damned similar, at times...

"Again; what price?" Dean asked, wondering if he could actually trust Balthazar and Crowley to shut up about this to Sam.

"Oh, we wouldn't dare tell your beloved Moose, Squirrel. We'd be in on this too, if you accept."

"And Gabriel?"

"Is up to you, sweetheart." Crowley said, and Dean scowled at the nickname. "The deal is; my Angel provides, we both get to utilise certain... _assets_ , you just happen to posses, catch my drift?"

Dean caught his drift, alright. The suggestive way the Demon said 'assets' was enough for Dean to know what he meant and, it sent a strange shudder down his spine that he couldn't place. So, that was Crowley's deal; whore himself out to the King of Hell and his pet Angel in exchange for his next hit. Wonderful.

"So, what's it gonna be Princess? Offer's going... going..."

Dean couldn't believe he was actually even considering this but... "Deal!" He all but yelled at the Demon and Crowley smiled smugly, which pissed Dean off but, his head was spinning so he shut up and instead said; "But I have conditions."

"Of course you do." Crowley said, waiting for Dean to go on.

"No torture. Not unless I actually ask for something explicitly. If I get too uncomfortable, or you do something I don't like, we stop. I'll agree to this readily enough but, even I have limits man. Also, Sam never finds out. Ever. At least not about the... y'know... you got that?"

"Loud and clear, Squirrel. Moose will never hear about your little problem from us... the rest of your terms are agreeable, and I think I can safely speak for Balthazar as well on that one. Now then, shall we?"

Crowley beckoned Dean forward suggestively and Dean moved slowly, suddenly not so sure about this. Did he really just agree to have sex with Crowley and Balthazar just for his weird new addiction...? I mean, sure, he'd been out of his closet for a while now and, he wasn't exactly a saint by any means but... Dean stopped thinking about it and leaned in. No backing out now. Besides, he'd made his rules so, really, how bad could it be? If he was lucky he might even enjoy it. It's not like Crowley and Balthazar were at all bad looking.

Crowley kissed him, hard and deep and passionate and, Dean was surprisingly compliant when the Demon pushed his tongue into his mouth, tasting of whiskey, sulphur and something Dean thought might've been spices... Crowley broke away and Dean tried not to feel too bad about that. Apparently Crowley was a really good kisser.

"Do I haveta kiss Balthazar as well?" Dean wondered aloud, and jumped when a voice behind him said calmly; "You may as well, considering what you just signed up for."

"Shit! Son of a Bitch! Don't do that!" Dean shouted at the Angel. "I swear, I'm gonna put bells on you two or something!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Dean." Balthazar said, then pulled Dean in to meet him and Dean let himself go and, maybe it was the withdrawals talking but, he swore Balthazar tasted like butterscotch or something as well as whiskey and, what was it with these Angels and tasting like sweet things anyway?

Balthazar, as it turned out, was as good a kisser as Crowley and Dean found himself melting into the Angels arms at the sweet, intoxicating flavour and, he almost didn't notice when Crowley stepped up behind him to slide his arms round his waist and, Dean forced himself away from Balthazar long enough to say; "Wait... not here. Your room. Sam might..."

He'd no sooner finished the sentence than he found himself in Crowley's room, still surrounded by the Angel and the Demon, and the two of them manhandled Dean toward the bed until he fell sideways onto it, Balthazar and Crowley both following him down, the Angel in front of still and the Demon behind.

Crowley snapped his fingers and Dean suddenly found himself naked, surrounded by warm skin on either side of him and he tried not to moan, or push into either of them, failing miserably.

"Eager, are we?" Crowley crooned in his ear and Dean shivered involuntarily at the strange, dark thrill it sent down his spine. This was so wrong, but it felt amazingly good, pressed in between the Angel and the Demon and Dean told the sensible part of his brain to shut up, deciding that if he'd agreed to do this he might as well enjoy it. Dean was no stranger to sex just for the sake of it feeling good, after all, and really, he would be an idiot to deny himself the pleasure just because of who he was with... he was the one who'd agreed to it, after all.

"I assume you've done this before, Squirrel?" Crowley asked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, just not... y'know..." he motioned between them both, and Balthazar broke into a huge grin and said; "Oh, wonderful! Well then, allow us to be your first, so to speak..."

Dean didn't reply, simply leaned forward and allowed Balthazar to kiss him again as he felt Crowley's fingers brushing his entrance and running over his perenium, Balthazar's long fingered hand reaching down to stroke his cock teasingly and, 'shit! He should've known the Angel would be a tease!'

Balthazar was running his fingers lightly over Dean's now fully hard cock, sliding his thumb all the way from the bast to the tip, in a tortuously slow stroke while his fingers played a taunting rhythm over his length and, Dean tried to buck forward into him only to find he _couldn't move._ He panicked for a moment, then relaxed as Crowley's voice sounded in his ear, reassuring; "Calm down, Squirrel, we're not going to hurt you. We had a deal, remember? I keep my bargains."

He did, Dean knew, so he let himself be still as one of the Demons fingers pressed into him slowly and, when the hell had he found lube...? Crowley pressed his digit all the way in and twisted slightly and, Dean tried to move back into it, to say could take more but he was still pinned in place by demonic bonds as the Demon moved in and out gently, Balthazar's fingers still stroking tormentingly and, shit!

Dean let out a sharp yelp as Crowley brushed over his prostate once, then avoided it altogether as he slowly added another finger, twisting and scissoring to stretch him and Dean groaned, just knowing they were going to kill him like this...

"Impatient are we, sweetheart?" Balthazar asked, smirking a little, and Dean glared at him but the heat was lost in the look when the Angel flicked his fingernail over Dean's slit, digging in a little and Dean's eyes fell closed and, he did _not_ just whimper, thank you _very_ much!

Crowley had added a third finger by now and was teasingly brushing his prostate every third thrust of his fingers and, Dean still couldn't move, trapped at the pairs mercy and he'd started to pant harshly, pleasure coiling slowly through him, both too much and not enough and... Dean cried out wordlessly as Crowley's fingers were suddenly gone, but then he felt the blunt head of the Demons cock at his entrance and he was pushing in, slowly, never breaking pace and Dean was frustrated and wanted him _in now!_

He tried to say as much but Balthazar silenced him by pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth and his muffled complaint died, soon forgotten. Fuck! Balthazar was still sweet and intoxicating and Dean wanted _more_ dammit!  
A muffled groan left him as Crowley bottomed out and, fuck! Okay, extra few inches, hells yeah! Apparently Crowley had either kept them as a Demon or found a vessel close to his original size because fuck, really? Did they really think Balthazar was going to fit in there too...?

Dean groaned into Balthazar's mouth again as the Demon pulled back, then slid home again, slowly and, shit was he still on this? It felt amazingly good and Dean could feel every movement, he was so full and the the Demon was hot and firm behind him and, fuck! He needed more of this!

Dean yelped when he felt one of Balthazar's fingers press at his entrance and slide in beside Crowley, and it burned a little now but, it wasn't unpleasant.  
Balthazar moved to bite and suck at his neck, teeth grazing his pulse point and he felt Crowley do the same on the side and, shit! Was that another finger?

Dean moaned, his dick throbbing and Balthazar was still teasing and, he felt another finger slide in and there was definite burning now, but Crowley pressed into his prostate then, and Dean screamed, tried to thrash, couldn't, and he heard himself actually whimper as he was stretched out enough to take both of them, then the Angels cock was pressing into him and there was pain mixed with pleasure and, Dean was confused and trapped and desperate, and he was loving every second of it as Balthazar slid in beside Crowley and, fuck!

Dean had never been so full in his life and he wished he could rock back into them both, but he couldn't do he simply lay there and took their slow, teasing thrusts, his walls clenching around them both as the moved in opposing thrusts, one in, one out, and Dean lost track of everything but the feeling of Crowley and Balthazar moving inside him, their cocks brushing his prostate on every thrust now and, Dean was making all kinds of loud, wanton noises now but he didn't care because this felt so damned good and...  
His orgasm was building steadily and Balthazar was making little breathy moans, Crowley grunting quietly behind him and fuck, Dean should've done this sooner...

When his orgasm hit, Dean screamed, his insides clenching and the Angel and the Demon gasped, pushing into him, and Dean could feel both their hot seed spilling into him, filling him up even more.

Dean shuddered in his demonic bonds, and it was the only thing stopping him from spasming violently between them as he rode out his high, for what felt like forever.  
Dean came down slowly, groaning loudly when they both pulled out of him and Dean realised he could move again, although considering his limbs felt like lead, he wasn't going far either way...

Now that he was a bit more aware of himself again, Dean could feel the cravings coming back again, full force, intensified by the lingering taste of Balthazar on his tongue and, he was about to say something when there was a sudden flare of black feathers in front of him, and Balthazar stretched out on his front, wings spread out around him, looking quite content with himself.

Dean noted that where Gabriel had three large sets of wings, Balthazar had two, slightly smaller than the Archangel's. Also, where Gabriel's feathers were a deep, crimson red shot through with various shades of red and orange, Balthazar's were a sleek, deep black. Dean secretly thought they looked rather elegant, not that he was ever going to tell Balthazar that, of course.

Dean settled himself over the Angel's thighs, leaning forward and running his fingers through lightly shifting midnight dark feathers, and Balthazar made a strangled noise as Dean lowered his mouth to his oil gland and licked softly, catching a just a small taste of the sweet, golden liquid he'd come to crave...

Dean ran his tongue over it again, before squeezing both upper glands in his fingers, suckling greedily at the left one as the oil was released, the sweet, intoxicating taste bursting over his tongue as he lapped and nibbled desperately, a whine leaving his throats as he swallowed.

Beneath him, Balthazar shuddered and moaned, his wings flaring as Dean stroked his oil covered fingers through the feathers of his top set of wings. Balthazar tasted different than Gabriel, as there was the distinct taste of butterscotch again, whereas Gabriel tasted more of honey, and there was the bright, warm, sunny flavour that both seemed to share...

Dean felt the Angel arch and shudder again, a loud, sharp cry leaving him and the hunter realised he could feel Crowley behind him, the Demon's hands reaching under him, his fingers teasing at Balthazar's lower wing glands and stroking through the feathers of his bottom set.

Dean hummed to himself, a warm, happy feeling settling over him as he lapped and sucked at the sweet, soothing wing oil that was now coating Balthazar's back and his feathers along with most of Dean's front, and the lower part of his face... He had the realisation then that he was hard again and, apparently so was Crowley, as Dean could feel the Demon's erection pressing into him from behind.

The hunter felt Crowley's hands at his waist, lifting him up a little and he felt Balthazar pressing his hips back against him, one of the Demon's hands reaching down to stroke at Dean's cock, and the hunter realised he'd coated his fingers in some of the oil that Dean was still greedily lapping up.  
He felt Crowley guiding him into the Angel's entrance and Dean realised he must have prepared him while the hunter was distracted.

It was Dean's turn to cry out as the Angel clenched around him, and he felt Crowley pushing into him from behind and, the hunter was glad he was still loose enough from before because Crowley still felt huge, even after taking both of them...  
Dean let himself get lost in the pleasant, hazy sensations overtaking him and, it was an undeterminable amount of time later that he felt Balthazar stiffen and jerk beneath him, a high, breathless shout leaving him before he slumped forward and lay still and, Dean felt his own release wash over him as Crowley's teeth found his neck and the Demon emptied himself into him again and, the hunter found himself falling into a hazy blackness surrounded by glistening, dark feathers, a lean, sated body beneath him and a comforting weight resting over top of him...

***

Dean woke sometime later in his own room, clean and dressed, and feeling better than he had in over a week. He groaned and stretched, sitting up, finding a folded sheet of paper resting beside his pillow. The hunter unfolded it to find a neatly handwritten note saying;

_'Squirrel; Figured you wouldn't want to get caught with your pants down when Moose came home... If you ever find yourself missing your Angel again, you know where to find us...'_

It was signed; ' _Your Dashing Demonic Overlord and His Finely Feathered Consort._ ' And Dean scoffed and shook his head at Crowley's usual smug wording. He was such a cocky, egotistical bastard... for some reason Dean still found himself slipping the note into the bottom of his draw, where he knew Sam wouldn't find it.

Dean made his way out of his room and down the hall, hearing his brother's voice from the kitchen, and the older Winchester ambled in, grinning when he saw that Gabriel was back and apparently tormenting Sammy, as usual. There was also Chinese food.

"Hey, Bitch." Dean said, grabbing a container and moving to lean on the counter.

"Shut up, Jerk. Dude, you've been sleeping for hours..."

He was saved having to reply when Gabriel chimed in; "Hey Dean-O! Didja miss me!?"

Dean snorted and surprised a grin. "Oh, hey. Look who finally decided to show up! I was startin' to think maybe you pissed off some of your old pagan buddies an they tried to kill you. Again."

Gabriel smirked at that, and said; "Well, they could try... and that definitely means you missed me!"

Dean the a spork at him. "Shut up." But he couldn't help the fact that he was grinning.

"Uh-oh. You actually look genuinely happy to see me... or happy in general... I'm sensing someone got laid..."

Dean grinned some more and said; "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well actually, yes. Yes I would. Juicy details and all..."

Dean threw a chopstick at him this time. "Pervert."

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at him. "You didn't seem to be complaining the other week, big boy..."

"Oh my god! Okay, enough!" Sam yelped. "Jesus! When I said you two had to start getting along I didn't mean I wanna listen to you flirting with each other..."

  
"Oh, we did more than flirt, Gigantor. Actually..."

"Oh my god! No! Stop! Seriously. I don't wanna hear this. Like, at all. Ever. And if you two aren't gonna stop then I'm leaving..."

"Oh, come on, Sam! You can't tell me you're not the least bit curious...?" Gabriel hedged, teasingly.

"Urgh!" Sam threw up his hands in defeat, grabbing his container of food and stalking out of the kitchen, muttering to himself.

Dean flicked a piece of noodle at the stupidly grinning Archangel. "Dude, you're such an ass."

"Yeah, but you like it, admit it."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe. Sometimes."

"Speaking of asses..." Gabriel smirked evilly and hopped up in the counter where Dean was leaning, getting up into his personal space and saying, conspiratorially; "Soo... who was all up in your ass while I was gone...? Cos I know that dopey fucked-out look from when we do it and I gotta say, whoever it is, they must've done one hell of a good job to get you lookin _this_ chillaxed..."

Dean sniggered a bit at that, and said; "Yeah... yeah, you could say that... It was definitely a ' _Hell_ of a job' if you know what I mean...?"

It took Gabriel all of two seconds to infer what Dean meant by that statement, and when he did the Archangel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "No... You didn't...? Did you? With a Demon...?"

"Yep."

"Crowley?"

"Yep. Not just him either..."

"Get outta town! My bro too!? Seriously?"

Dean grinned widely. "Yep."

"At the same time?"

"Yep."

Gabriel let out a low whistle. "Well, when you decide you wanna step out and play the field, you really step out and play, huh Dean-O?"

"What? You jealous?"

"Of them? Nah. Of you? Maybe. Little bit."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, shoulda known the only thing _you'd_ be jealous of is missing the threesomes..."

Gabriel smirked widely. "Well, actually, I believe it becomes an orgy as soon as you add a fourth person but, yeah... hey! You think they'd mind if I...?"

Dean scoffed and shook his head. "No, Gabe. No, I don't think they'd mind that at all..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I couldn't resist the little banter at the end cos I can totally see Dean and Gabe sitting in the kitchen discussing their sex lives while Sam gets increasingly uncomfortable... also, if it's not already clear; yes, Dean and Gabe are in a relationship but being as it's them, it's a really open-ended relationship... bc seriously, both of them are way more likely to just, invite the other person that one of them slept with into their bed so they can all have threesomes and orgies and kinky, kinky sex... bc it's Dean. And Gabe. And they are both just a lovely pair of wonderful sluts, and we love them for it...!
> 
> Oh, and in case anybody's wondering, and so they're not left out; Sam and Cas are a thing, even tho I never mention it in this, but Dean doesn't know about it yet cos he's an idiot and oblivious... but we still love him.
> 
> And yeah, I am writing a prequel to this wherein Dean and Gabe get together the first time, and there is wall sex and Dean realising he has a wing kink and slutty Gabriel so... yeah, something else to look forward to whenever I finish it... (I'm crossing my fingers that my stupid writers block doesn't come back... like, ever... in which case I may actually even finish it sometime early next year... or by the end of this one, if I'm really lucky... ;) lol.)


End file.
